Blood Kink
by xxsupernaturalgalxx
Summary: In a response to a forum request on the GOT kink meme. Wow really need to get an LJ account :


She hated him. He was supposed to be a member of her pack and he abandoned her. He left her for the Brotherhood to be some stupid knight. She had saved him, if it wasn`t for her; his and Hot Pie`s ass would probably be rotting away in Harrenhall or they might even be dead. But she saved him and this was the thanks she had gotten.

He was standing in front of her now, here in _her _home. Here in Winterfell. She had just returned back. She left Braavos when she heard her brothers and sister were alive. She had to return back to her family; but, as soon as she entered the gates she saw _him._

She should have ran, left the stupid blacksmith there and run to her family, announcing them of her arrival. But she didn't.

"Arya" he gasped stupidly, as he ran towards her, stretching out his arms.

That made her even angrier, he had _abandoned _her and now he was treating her like she was his long lost friend? If he was ever truly her friend, he would never have left her in the first place! She had been alone, thinking that most of her family was dead. Gendry was the only person she _thought _she had in world, but he had proven her wrong.

As he walked towards her, she unsheathed needle and began swinging at him. She had scratched his arm and the blood trickled down his bicep.

"Seven hells, Arya!" he cursed, examining the wound.

She lunged at him again, but this time he drew out his own sword to block the blow. The impact was so strong that it knocked the sword right out of her hand. Not giving up she charged him and began punching him the ribs.

He grabbed both of her hands with one of his, while the other swept her up in his arms, bringing her into the forge. He closed the door behind them and she charged him again. They both toppled to the ground and wrestled. Gendry won the fight, he was now on top of her, pinning her down under the bulk of his weight. They were both covered in scratches.

She wiggled and trashed underneath him, but Gendry did not budge. He had lost her a long time ago and he was not prepared to lose her again.

"Seven hells Arya, what's the matter with you?" he demanded.

"What the hell is the matter with me? What the hell is the matter with you!" she screamed.

Gendry shot her a confused look, he was always stupid. "You left me! I saved you and you left me!" she spit out, tears welling in her eyes.

He got off her, bringing her up with him. He cupped her face in his hand, his callused thumbs brushing her cheek. "I know." He said, "but I came back, stupid."

She stared at him for a moment. She still felt the rage build up inside her, but it was accompanied by something else. Something she had never felt before. She grabbed his tunic and brought his lips to hers. Whenever Sansa spoke of kisses, they were always gentle and sweet. This one was far from it; it was rough filled with scrapes and bites. He slammed her against the wall, she felt a piece of stone dig into her skin, causing the blood to trickle down her thigh, but she didn't care. All that she cared about was Gendry and his tongue that was dancing inside her. She moaned, oh Gods it felt so good.

He threw her on a table and began removing his clothes. He pulled off her breeches and tunic and began fumbling with the complicated laces covering her breasts. Frustrated he pulled out the dagger that was strapped to her thigh and ripped the damn thing open. He was careless and took of some of her skin with it. But Arya didn't feel it, all it did was make her want him more. Once her breasts were exposed he squeezed her left breast while bringing his mouth down on her right. He bit hard and Arya half screamed and half moaned. She dug her nails into his back, scratching it with such furiousity.

He moved his way down, pressing kisses on to her stomach until he reached her clit. It was soaking wet and Gendry moved his mouth down there, suckling away. She tried clamping her legs shut, but Gendry kept them open and she moaned in delight.

He then pressed his cock there, causing them both to moan. He brought his lips back to hers and he thrust himself inside her. She bit down hard on his lip, as he took her maidenhead. The next time he pushed in, she felt nothing but pleasure. Again she wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips to push her deeper inside her. He moaned against her lips, his body feverish against hers.

She clawed at his chest and the blood began to trickle down his body. He bit down hard on her lip, in a sign of protest; but Arya paid him no heed. He wasn't stupid enough to complain, not when he was thick inside her.

He was now on his knees, bring her hips closer to him and thrusting into her harder and deeper than before. She screamed out and shuddered under him, while Gendry followed a few moments after her.

The fight had died out from her and she now lay limp on Gendry's chest as they were both trying to catch their breaths.

He wrapped her in his arms and brought her body closer to his. He would never let her go again, he silently promised himself.


End file.
